bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Brimstone
|pickupquote = - |video = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfvBe7bhHtw |recharge = about 2 sec |found = Devil Room for 1 or 2 hearts, Reward from The Fallen, Devil Beggar, Curse Room |unlock = none |tears = }} An infinity sign ∞ with a shortened Lorraine Cross ☨ placed on top. This is the alchemical symbol for sulfur. Effect Isaac appears demonic. Replaces normal tears. Changes tears to a chargeable laser that pierces all objects in its path (including enemies, obstacles and walls). It can only be fired after a short charge-up period (approximately two seconds or until Isaac's head begins flashing red). The laser is channeled for about two seconds, so it is possible to destroy some two-stage enemies in one shot (Globins and Hives along with the flies they spawn on death), or to strafe the shot over multiple enemies. Each shot fired hits multiple times from start to finish, so it is possible to deal more damage by ensuring an enemy is in constant contact with the beam. Attempting to fire before the beam is fully charged will reset the charge and will not release any attack! It is possible to charge before entering a room so that the first shot can be fired immediately, albeit for half its damage. Even if you have not finished charging Brimstone when you pass through a door, it is always fully charged once you enter a new room if you held the charge the whole time. Note: another shot can be charged during the attack animation of the first. To attack at maximum speed, release to attack and then instantly start holding again to fire about a second after the first blast is done. As of 1.3, attempting to recharge the laser while it is firing will cancel the laser, preventing it from firing and causing it to do less damage per time. Removes knockback effect of tears. Interactions *Increasing your Tears stat reduces charge up time of Brimstone. *Increasing your damage stat does increase Brimstone's damage. *Overriden by Mom's Knife. *Will override Technology if collected before Brimstone, and collecting afterwards will have no effect (useless). *If you obtain Technology 2 after Brimstone, it will typically work the same as getting Brimstone first, but without the flickering. *For Cain, if Technology 2 was obtained first, the Brimstone laser will charge but not fire. There is also a delay created when attempting to turn. Technology 2 does damage as it normally would. *Will override Dr. Fetus if collected before Brimstone. *Clashes with Epic Fetus, causing very slow Brimstone charge and a missile to follow the shot. *Dead Dove - If collected before Brimstone, Isaac will take the form of Lord of the Pit but shoot the Brimstone laser. *Cat-O-Nine-Tails - Will decrease the charging time, but laser does lesser damage (No real plus). Synergies *Chocolate Milk - Reduces overall damage of Brimstone, but allows shooting before complete charge, doing damage in relation to charging time (50% at full charge 2sec). Makes charging before entering a new room pointless, as it will do no damage. *The Inner Eye - Causes Brimstone to charge 3 times longer (about 5-6 sec), but also 3 times stronger. If Chocolate Milk and Mutant Spider are collected before Brimstone the effect from Chocolate Milk will be active. Similar effects when combined with Polyphemus. *The Common Cold - Laser has chance for poisoning enemies for 2.5 seconds after last hit. *Spider's Bite - Laser slows enemies down for 2.5 sec after last hit. Trivia *According to the Bible, "Brimstone", which is possibly the ancient name for sulfur, evokes the acrid odor of volcanic activity. It is used in conjunction with Fire in an idiomatic expression of signs of God's Wrath, often appearing in reference to the fate of the unfaithful. The term is also used, sometimes pejoratively, to describe a style of Christian preaching that uses vivid descriptions of judgment and eternal damnation to encourage repentance.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_and_brimstone *The symbol that represents Brimstone is known as the Leviathan Cross, the alchemical symbol for Sulfur. Due to Sulfur's association with hell, it is also used as a satanic symbol. Bugs *Using Bob's Rotten Head after collecting Brimstone causes you to get stuck. *Technology 2 still fires a laser if Brimstone was acquired after Technology 2. This may be a glitch, as the laser is thin, flickers, and appears to go "backwards" a bit as well as forwards. It will still deal damage, however. *Brimstone's charge (open mouthed laser) will overlap any item that is on the player's face; this is obviously a graphical bug. *The Mulligan prevents Brimstone from firing *If collected with Mini Mushroom and/or Odd Mushroom (Thin), the Brimstone shot will stop short of the room (horizontally). This is purely aesthetic, and enemies can still be hit, even if the shot does not reach them. Category:Items Category:Vanilla content Category:Passives